Experiment 5829
by CoriRedde
Summary: It is year 4027. The world is Utopia...for some. For others, each day is a struggle to survive as a lab rat, obey superiors, and save the human race. But under what obligation? After all, they've never been human. Somehow, the genetically modified always get the short end of the test tube. Futuristic. AU. Ethics/Morals. Sex. Violence. Inspired by Brave New World by Aldous Huxley.
1. I

**I blame my 20th century lit class for this. Brave New World, anyone? Anyway, this is the first futuristic, AU, nalu fic in existence. And you never even knew it was missing. Please enjoy, because I enjoyed writing out this little utopian fuck-up fic.**

Experiment 5829

A Fairy Tail FanFiction

by Cori Redde

* * *

**It's always shades of gray here. **White walls, steel walls, white linoleum tile, gray appliances, white clothing...The world is not gray, but it is here. This is home.

Beep.

_"...a purpose. I will give that to you..."_

Beep.

_"...what is a machine if it does not have a function..."_

Beep.

_"...I created you for this..."_

Beep.

_"...to fight is to survive. You must survive..."_

Beep.

_"...who would want you out there except for this..."_

Beep.

_"...you're a monster. The perfect soldier..."_

Beep.

_"...nothing can hurt you..."_

Beep.

_"...untouchable. You obey me and only me..."_

Beep.

_"...I am your God. Look at me and see who I am. Know me. Fear me..."_

Beep.

_"...keep breathing. Keep walking. You don't stop..."_

Beep.

_"...don't worry about them. It's you and me. They are nothing..."_

Beep.

_"...a number. Names are for humans..."_

Beep.

_"...blood. Love it. Relish in it. Want it. Crave it. need it..."_

Beep.

_"...I don't need to ask. You simply do..."_

Beep.

_"...will lead us away from this with you at my side..."_

Beep.

_"...previous versions are beneath you. Replaced..."_

Beep.

_"...true, you are replaceable just like them. And then you are irrelevant..."_

Beep.

_"...do not forget. Never forget..."_

Beep.

_"...what are you? Mine. A soldier. A weapon. An Experiment..."_

Beep.

_"...don't cry. You don't feel. you don't exist..."_

Beep.

_"...a shadow of the living. Isn't that right..."_

Beep.

_"...at my beck and call. The strongest. The savior..."_

Beep.

_"...that is your purpose, experiment..."_

It's red here. There are stains all over. The bed, the walls, the sheets, the hands, the hands, the floors, the inhabitants...The world is red, but in here, it is redder still. This is home.

* * *

**"Come on, 5829." **Brown eyes open slowly, the stare they shape into being a blank, emotionless one. The girl stands from her place on the floor, the doll made from an old lab coat left sprawled on the cold floor. She emits a quiet murmur of agreement, taking the man's offered hand. His long lab coat brushes against her belly while he sweeps her down the hallway, his grip tight around her wrist.

"Where are we going, Doctor?" The little girl asks quietly. Her voice is too quiet to hear under normal circumstance, but in the silence of the hallway, the soft tapping of shoes the only other sound, the girl's soft sentence seems to echo.

The man stops immediately. The girl almost stumbles past him; she catches herself at the last moment.

"You will see," the doctor responds coldly, "Do not ask me another question." The girl nods her head quickly, slipping her hand back into the man's and allowing him to lead her to their destination, wherever that may be.

As it turns out, on the next floor in the back room of the farthest corridor, there is another room not unlike the girl's own. It is a bit bigger, the space allotted to a circle of four chairs. Cameras litter the walls, the red lights blinking every second. The floor in here is clean without the appearance of being scrubbed too many times to remove the blood. There are four doors, one on each wall, facing out toward the four wings on the building. Next to every door is a window protected by bulletproof glass for scientific observation.

"Sit there," the doctor orders, directing the girl toward the chair facing the South side. They have exited from the North Door.

She girl sits obediently, smoothing out her white pants and shirt. She plucks absentmindedly at the black numbers printed boldly across her chest. She doesn't jump when the doctor taps on his speaker, declaring words she can't understand to the rest of the faculty.

"North Coordinator to South, East, West. I have Experiment 5829 in position. Proceed with the operation." The man retreats back into the North door, reappearing in the window. Almost immediately, the East door opens to admit another doctor into the room. Behind him is the strangest thing the girl has ever seen.

It's a very small version of the doctors, dressed in the same nondescript white clothing as her. However, this one has hair in a color she has never seen before in her life. She activates the programs installed in her head and draws up the information. His hair is pink. She likes it immediately. The boy has his arms crossed and a glare drawn up on his face. The doctor accompanying him points at the chair to the girl's left and pushes him toward it non-too gently. The boy sits and looks the other way stubbornly before his own doctor speaks into his headset.

"East Coordinator to North, South, West. I have Experiment 6287 in position. Proceed with the operation." The two children in the room wait for the click of the door closing. Like a light switch, the pink-haired boy is now wearing the goofiest grin and most confused tilt of the brows.

"Who are you?" He demands, pointing a finger at her. The girl shakes her head, lower lip pouting slightly. She blinks her huge, brown eyes at him.

"Experiment 5829," she mumbles. She folds her hands delicately in her lap. The boy's eyes squint shut with the force of his smiling. The girl tilts her head in slight question.

"I'm Experiment 6287," he responds to her unspoken inquiry. "I didn't know there were other four digits here!" The girl shakes her head in agreement. She feels lighter, somehow. This boy is...warm.

"N-no, I didn't eith-"

The South door slams open, a small girl with the most vibrant red hair striding in confidently at the side of a woman doctor. This red-haired girl is taller than the North-sitting girl, her gray eyes cold and angry. She brushes past the woman to sit in the South chair. She gives the doctor accompanying her a dirty look before ignoring her completely. The lady doctor smiles, tapping her microphone.

"South Coordinator to North, West, East. I have Experiment 3792 in position. Proceed with the operation." The woman retreats to her watching window, a notebook already in hand. The boy gives the new girl the same greeting he had given the first girl. The red-head mumbles her name in response, hatred glaringly obvious behind her tear-shaken words. Experiment 5839 notices that only one of the girl's eyes actually produces tears.

The girl doesn't like this new one. She reminds her of the home she hates. Her hair is the same color as the stains that smell like rust that are always being scrubbed from some surface. Her eyes are the color of the punishment cells and tools they use to hurt her. Her skin is pale like the white walls. Her clothing matches the girl's and the boy's.

The West door opens slowly, a doctor stumbling in with a shirtless boy behind him. The boy's hair is black and messy, falling into his blue, blue eyes. He feels cold to Experiment 5829. Experiment 3792 seems to agree as she rubs her arms slowly. She clucks her tongue disapprovingly at the boys lack of attire.

The last kid plops down in the West seat, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his white pants.

"West Coordinator to North, East, South. I have Experiment 4729 in position. Proceed with the operation." The last doctor disappears behind the door, reappearing at his window. The voice of the doctor who had brought the North girl suddenly comes out loud to them.

"Experiments 5829, 6287, 3792, 4729. Listen carefully." The four sit still, staring uncertainly at each other. The room is buzzing with electricity and fear. "You have been selected to form a group of fighters as you are our most successful experiments. Previous rules do apply to you, but you will be given an hour each day to become familiar with one another. Play nicely." The voice cut out. Nothing else was offered by way of explanation. The cameras still rolled, their buzzing filling the silence of the room.

The girl stood suddenly, pulling a few yellow strands of hair forward to play with.

"I'm 5829," she whispers to the other three. She gives a slight bow. "I am pleased to play with you." The boy next to her stood up quickly then, his loud voice taking all the space the small girl's voice had left vacant.

"I'm 6287," he shouts boisterously, "And I-"

"I'm 4729," the fourth boy interrupts, standing. The pink haired boy is in his face immediately, his narrow eyes a stark contrast to the other boy. Steam erupts between them. The cameras clicking is more frantic now. The girl glances around nervously. She wants to be ok; they have to play nice. The doctor said so.

She grabs the pink-haired boy's hands and pulls. Surprisingly, the dark-haired boy is pulled the other way, his wrist firmly in the grasp of the red-haired girl.

"I am 3792. I will not tolerate this." The children all look at each other with concern and confusion. They don't know what is happening. How does one interact with someone who is the same age as another? How should they move knowing everything twitch and blink is recorded by the doctors?

Laughter.

The programs downloaded in their brains filter in information that laughing is the best way to clear the tense situation. In the windows, they see surprised and pleased expressions on each doctors' visage. The laughter hurts their stomachs, yet they cannot stop. They play together, then. Rolling on the floor, tangling their fingers together. This is all so new and so wonderful.

"Time."

The voice freezes all activity.

"We will return tomorrow." Each Experiment stands and straightens then, leaving out their respective doors. Each one steals a glance at the others before leaving. For the first time in their existences, the four-digits smile. They only smile harder when they realize it feels good.

The doctors converse rapidly over their headsets, discussing their ideas and plans. The four Coordinators then allow something never seen before in an in-use Experiment.

Names.

And so, at the next meeting, the children name each other. They become the strongest team of the strongest experiments to ever be created in the lab. They grow there, train there, learn there. Yet, they all know their purpose.

And they all know that something is very, very wrong.

_"Would Experiments 5829, 6287, 4729, and 3792 report in. We have an assignment for you."_

* * *

**HAHA! I hope y'all are confused! good! you should be! This is a prologue of sorts, but I don't like the word prologue and have therefore made this chapter one! review if you would like to see more. If the first chapter doesn't do well, I don't want to continue a reader-less story. **

**Signing out,**

**Cori**


	2. II

**Such wonderful reviews! I can't thank y'all enough for your encouragement! I noticed a general confusion surrounding this fic, though, and for that I'm glad. The first chapter was meant to raise questions and pique interests...I hope I succeeded! So, please enjoy this next chapter! I haven't really spent time planning out this fic, so updates may be sporadic (but when have I ever written anything without sporadic updates?) Don't forget to tell me what you think of this story; I'm a little nervous because I have never written in the sci-fi genre before! Enjoy!**

**Note from the Author: I realize Erza actually has brown eyes in the anime, but I made them gray for this story. It will be important later if I go through with what I'm planning. otherwise, it's just so that she matches the lab: red and shades of gray**

* * *

Experiment 5829

A Fairy Tail FanFiction

by CoriRedde

* * *

**The crest of the hill on which Experiment 5829 stands allows for a view of the entire Downtown Fiore. **The city has suffered a lot in recent years. Rampaging Experiment escapees are always a nightmare for any town, and Fiore houses the most dangerous ones. Being the home of Magnolia labratories, Fiore has the inescapable fate of high crime rates, high government oppression, and unbreakable rules for fear of death or worse: becoming a test subject.

"Lucy!" Experiment 5829 turns her body slowly, rotating to face the approaching forms of her teammates. Leading the other two, is Experiment 3792, her long red hair swaying behind her as she walks. The one who had called her human name is at 3729's left, his messy pink hair matted with blood, sweat, and sewer water.

"Whatcha doin', Lucy?" He calls, dropping the unconscious experiment he had captured during their mission. He takes a few long strides, pausing to stand in front of her with that same infectious grin on his grin. His overlong canines gleam a little in the weak, overcast light. Lucy gestures to the ground next to her where a woman with long, green hair lays.

"The routine, Natsu," she answers. "Just the routine." Experiment 6287 studies her handiwork for a moment, crossing his arms and scrunching his eyebrows together in his thinking face.

"A three-digit?" He asks, leaning a little closer to the fallen Experiment at Lucy's feet. She nods, also leaning down to pick up the woman.

"Mhm," Lucy murmurs as she slings her catch over her shoulder. "She said her name was Karen." She turns over the woman's right wrist where it dangles by her elbow. "She's 527"

"From the Blue Pegasus project, then," a low woman's voice adds in. Experiment 3792 and 4729 have reached their teammates where they stand discussing Lucy's catch. The red-haired woman's eyes flash with the activation of the memory installed in her brain, a binary system scrolling behind gray irises. "She was a prototype of you, Lucy."

The blonde girl blinks in mild surprise. Her own eyes light with the activation of a Data Base. "Wow...she was. No wonder she was easy to shut down." Behind the red-haired woman who had taken the role of leader in their team, a black-haired young man grunts in annoyance.

"Move it a bit, Erza, would you?" Experiment 4729 grumbles, shifting the two bodies on his shoulders. "Take one of these or let me give Flame-head his catch back." Erza sighs, sharing an eye roll with Lucy when the dark-haired Experiment slings a knocked-out catch back at Experiment 6287. The teen catches the body, releasing a little growl.

"What the hell, Gray?" He demands, tossing the limp catch over his shoulder. "Too weak to carry two pansy catches?" The West coordinate of the group is suddenly in Natsu's face, their foreheads pressed together.

"What was that, dragon-breath?!" The air chills immediately, Gray's body glowing blue.

"Can't hear either, Ice Princess?" Natsu growls back, red, orange, and yellow radiating off his body. "Deaf and dumb and weak, huh?"

"You wanna go, slanty-eyed bastard?"

"Anytime, droopy-eyed bastard!" They press closer to each other, aura radiating a good ten feet around them. Suddenly, a sword slashes through the air, it's wielder wearing a cross between annoyance and anger on her face.

"OW!" Gray and Natsu protest, both with their right fist raised in the air, "What the hell was that for, Erza!" Their eyes twitch as they glance at each other. "Quit copying me, dumbass!" Which is followed by the usual:

"Copying you? Quit copying me? Hey!" And cue two-armored hands lashing out and knocking the two boys' heads together.

"Cut it out, you two," Erza commands, hands on hips and glaring profusely, "Friends do not treat each other this way!" The male members of the team freeze in their places, quivering under Erza's dangerous stare. Behind the three squabbling teenagers, Lucy giggles, her hand raised daintily over her mouth. Natsu spots her laughter out of the corner of his eye and grins, laughing a little himself. Lucy's happiness is important to him. Their whole team may be really important, treasured bonds in his heart, but Lucy is something special. He blames the scientists who made them for how drawn to her he is.

"Natsu, Lucy!"

The high-pitched call comes from above the team, the owner of the voice soaring towards them. It's a blue cat with pretty, white angel wings.

"Hey, Happy!" Lucy greets, holding out her free arm for the cat to land and cuddle into her elbow. Natsu is next to Lucy immediately, staring the cat down. The blue-furred animal opens its over large eyes to stare right back at the pink-haired Experiment.

"Did you get it?" Natsu asks through narrowed eyes. Happy tilts his head slightly to the left, putting a paw to his chin as if thinking.

"Which part?" The cat squeaks, tilting his head back the other way. His tail flicks left and right in amusement.

"Where that guy went-mmph!" Lucy slams her hand over Natsu's hyper active mouth. He flails his arms, jostling the unconscious man on his shoulder. He grumbles something into her hand. The blonde gives him a look that says 'shut-it-or-die'. Frankly, Experiment 6287 would rather be killed by the Popsicle, not the girl with a good grip on his face.

"He records everything for review in the labs," Lucy says, a nonverbal 'duh' in her tone. Gray snickers behind his hand. He's silenced by Erza's glare, which is enough to stop the plague in its tracks. Honestly, the women on this team...Gray has to force himself not to shudder.

Happy blinks twice, his eyes suddenly disappearing in favor of two video recorders hidden in his cornea. As real as he may look, the cat is not a cat at all but an android of sorts. It is a mystery why the scientists of Magnolia labs ever thought a flying, talking, blue cat would be good for covert ops and fitting in...but then, Natsu has _pink_ hair.

"Everything's in memory, Natsu," the cat confirms Lucy's words, tapping his head to reference the computer that makes up his brain. He jumps up suddenly, his wings carrying him higher above the team.

"Well, they want you to drop off your catches at their respective labs and meet them in the playroom," Happy tells the team. They nod solemnly. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray all know who _they_ are: the scientists. The doctors responsible for growing them as test-tube babies and modifying their DNA and human attributes to create the four experiments. The ones known as four-digits. They created Happy and the rest of the Experiments known as Exceeds too. After becoming the recorder and communicator for the four-digit team, Experiment 8C gained a real name. Due to the Data Base programs, the team knew only raw fact. The color blue is synonymous with sadness, and Natsu, as per his usual, flipped the whole thing around.

"Is that all, Happy?" Erza asks, her no-nonsense voice strong despite the orders to meet with their creators.

"Aye!" The blue cat cries, already taking off into the sky back toward Magnolia labs. 5829, 3792, 4729, and 6287 all exchange looks of foreboding. Even together like this, they feel ever so hopeless on the empty streets of Fiore.

* * *

_**3792, Fairy Tail Project**_

_(Dr. Grandeeney Porlyusica, Head of Pharmacy)_

_Position: Four-Digit Experiment, Leader of Coordinate Team_

_Type: Final Stage Requip "The Knight" _

_Physical: Female, Red Hair, Gray Eyes, _

_Programming: Requip, Data Base VIII_

_Notes: Due to team affiliation, the four-digits have been granted names. 3792 is known as Erza. She is built with blank data to enter new armors as they are designed. Also included are martial arts, weaponry (especially swords), and stratagy (battle-field coordination)._

_Warnings: Keep careful watch for nano-immunity borne of constant contact with natural born humans; originally designed for Tower of Heaven project, body still compatible_

* * *

_**4729, Fairy Tail Project**_

_(Dr. Ur Shelton, Researcher of Magnolia Labs, former Experiment 87 [failed])_

_Position: Four-Digit Experiment, Member of Coordinate Team_

_Type: Ice Maker, repeated stage_

_Physical: Male, Black Hair, Blue Eyes _

_Programming: Ice Manipulation, Data Base IV and VI_

_Notes: Due to team affiliation, the four-digits have been granted names. 4729 is known as Gray. He is built with imaginative settings, meaning his own ideas download to his memory files for use. Also included are martial arts, immunity from cold, and hacker_

_Warnings: Keep careful watch for nano-immunity borne of constant contact with natural born humans; hates Experiment 6287_

* * *

_**5829, Fairy Tail Project**_

_(Dr. Jude Heartfilia, Head of Magnolia Labs)_

_Position: Four-Digit Experiment, Member of Coordinate Team_

_Type: Final Stage Celestial_

_Physical: Female, Blonde, Brown Eyes, AB_

_Programming: Celestial, Data Base IX_

_Notes: Due to team affiliation, the four-digits have been granted names. 5829 is known as Lucy. She is built with 12 settings (Zodiac). Also included are martial arts (self-defense and Shaolin), use of weaponry (whip and bow-and-arrow), and telepathic communications (link controller for team to HQ)._

_Warnings: Keep careful watch for nano-immunity borne of constant contact with natural born humans; despite being designed for compatibility, keep careful watch of interactions with Experiment 6287_

* * *

_**6287, Fairy Tail Project**_

_(Dr. Igneel Philips, Head Researcher at Magnolia Labs)_

_Position: Four Digit Experiment, Member of Coordinate Team_

_Type: Fire-Immune, "DragonSlayer", 1st Generation_

_Physical: Male, Pink hair, Black Eyes, O_

_Notes: Due to team affiliation, the four-digits have been granted name. 6287 is known as Natsu. He is built to resist fire completely, earning him codename Salamander. He should be able to breathe fire, attack with fire, consume or diminish fire of all kinds. Similarly, some features have been altered: narrow pupils and extra-long incisors. Included are martial arts, heightened senses (hearing, sight, smell, taste, touch), and higher resilience than required for four-digit level._

_Warnings: Keep careful watch for nano-immunity borne of constant contact with natural born humans; despite being designed for compatibility, keep careful watch of interactions with Experiment 5829, hates 4729_

* * *

**The double doors are closed like they always are when the Coordinate Team returns home.** Erza pauses infront of the door, giving a brave face to all of her teammates before pushing the door open. A file on the table with the heading _Fairy Tail Project _is closed as the team files into the room. Already in the room are the four doctors who led the creation of the four experiments in front of them.

Lucy steps into the room last, purposely keeping her gaze at Natsu's hands. He has his arms crossed, his muscles defined in the lines of his shirt. Lucy hates the man standing at the head of the room. He's the one she sees in all her nightmares, but in every nightmare, it's always the memory of her friends that pulls her out. So, she focuses on the lines and scars on Natsu's hands.

"I assume the assignment went well," the blonde man says, a slight threat to the tone of his voice. It promises harsh punishment should the Experiments report not favorable news. Gray, from his place beside Erza, nods a solemn affirmative.

"Yes, sir." His low voice is cold. The scientist smiles then, a small quirk at the corner of his lips that is mostly hidden by his blonde mustache.

"That's very good," the man continues, turning to pace around the table separating the Experiments from the four doctors in the room, "Who did you retrieve..." He stops in front of the girl with her eyes diverted. "...5829?" The beautiful North Coordinate hides her flinch, feeling the cold trickle down her spine. She leans just a tad closer to her pink-haired friend, seeking his warmth.

"Experiment 527, Dr. Heartfilia," she answers after a moment. The man's hand falls on her bare shoulder and he leans closer to her.

"Of the Blue Pegasus project?" His thumb strokes across her collarbone. "I'm very, _very _pleased. I would expect nothing less from my own creation." He releases her right after, turning his falsely cheerful face on the pink-haired Experiment next to Lucy.

"And you, 6287?" His fake kindness slips away a bit as he turns away from his own masterpiece. Natsu returns the man's stare head on, his lips splitting in a wide grin. His canines glint.

"Experiment 267," he answers casually. The doctor looks at him expectantly, so Natsu sneers out, "Sir." The scientist nods, still displeased. He makes a gesture at the other male doctor in the room, no doubt telling him to teach his creation some manners.

"I suppose that you were able to test your abilities with that Failed Salamander Program, though I expect a little more from you than a two-digit, 6287."

Natsu narrows his eyes, growling lightly, "He was a three-digit."

The doctor laughs cruelly. "No, after the Titan Nose Project rejected him, he was found to be missing three-digit requirements. He is now Experiment 26." The doctor walks on to Erza, ignoring Natsu's shout of indignation. Lucy places a hand on his elbow, offering comfort. Gray snickers from the other end of the line. Natsu turns his head sharply to glare at him. Gray makes an 'L' with his forefinger and thumb. Natsu flips him the bird.

"3792," Dr. Heartfilia continues, cutting off the boys' rude-gesture-a-thon. "What did you accomplish?"

Erza kneels immediately, dipping her head. "My apologies, Dr. Heartfilia, sir, but I was only able to wound my target. She was destroyed in her own Overuse." The doctor sighs. The Overuse of any Experiment is a sad day for any researcher. It's the complete decimation of an Experiment: not even memory files or hair samples will remain after an Overuse.

"Number?" Dr. Heartfilia asks. A woman with colored-pink hair and a stern face quickly begins to scribble the date and Overuse on the top of her notes.

"Experiment 452," Erza says, the Data Base glowing in her eyes, "One of my prototypes, I believe." The doctor nods an affirmative.

"Indeed. No one from the Death's Head Caucus Project has escaped Overuse yet," the man tells the red-haired Experiment, "452 was exceptional until now. At least that project can be officially closed and scraped for information." Erza sighs in visible relief, straightening back up to her full height.

Gray, meanwhile, looks up at the doctor through heavy-lidded eyes. His hands are shoved deep into his pockets.

"Experiment 4729," Dr. Heartfilia starts, "Who did you catch?" The boy rolls his eyes, jerking his thumb towards Natsu.

"Someone way better than fire-cracker over there."

"Hey-!" Lucy grabs Natsu's mouth for the second time that day while Erza bring her hand down on the poor boy's head. He curses harshly against the skin of the blonde's hand.

"Who, 4729?" The doctor demands again. His eyes are hard and impossible to argue with. Gray shrugs again.

"596," the dark-haired experiment grumbles. He looks just past the blonde doctors shoulder, his frown the only apology he is able to give to his creator, Dr. Ur Shelton.

"Your own brother Experiment, 4729?" Dr. Heartfilia murmurs to the shirtless Experiment, "How cruel. You are quite a creation despite your decorum." Gray doesn't respond to the praise, just nodding his head at Dr. Shelton to confirm the words she had mouthed to him. Yes, 596 is alive. Gray could never bring himself to truly hurt the imbalanced version of his own Experimented formula.

Ur Shelton stands suddenly, the light scrape of her chair drawing the attention of Dr. Heartfilia.

"Yes, Dr. Shelton?" He asks, plainly annoyed at the interruption.

The woman clears her throat. "Surely that is enough information, Dr. Heartfilia, sir." She gathers up her files, her two colleagues quickly following suit. "We will move to the Detaining centre."

"I have a very good feeling about today's catches," a low, rumbling voice joins in with Ur's argument. Natsu perks up visibly, eyes falling on the dangerous ones of his creator. Dr. Igneel Philips. Grandeeney Porlyusica, Erza's creator, merely nods in agreement, her serious face hard to rebuke.

Dr. Heartfilia sighs, his shoulders dropping.

"I agree," he says after a moment, "The three brought in today will surely know of its location." The doctors leave then, the doors swinging closed. Dr. Porlyusica stops for only a moment to tell the Coordinate Team to return to their rooms within the next hour. They hurriedly bow and promise to do as she asks. It is no wonder where Erza's serious demeanor originates from.

"So..." Gray murmurs, leaning against the table, "What do you think 'it' is?" He's referring to the last statement Dr. Heartfilia made as he and his fellow doctors made their exit. Lucy sways suddenly, hand pressed to her forehead before she pitches forward.

Natsu catches her immediately, folding his arms around her body like a porcelain doll.

"Are you ok, Lucy?" Erza asks, kneeling down to touch her teammates forehead. She can feel the sweat coating the blonde's skin on her fingertips. "What happened?"

Lucy sighs, touching Natsu's shoulder as a sign of thanks before allowing him to help her to stand.

She looks at Gray when she answers.

"I read my creator's mind..." She speaks slowly, breathing hard. The strain of reading a mind she is not linked with is great, causing great stress to her body and a sort-of hangover as soon as she terminates the connection.

"What'd you see, Lucy?" Natsu prompts, looking at her with just as much anticipation as the other two. Gray has sneaked closer, hands out of his pockets as he awaits the answer to his question. Erza closes her eyes, listening closely for any sign of trouble before tapping her temple, telling Lucy to connect them to talk via telephathic communication. The girl nods, leaning into her pink-haired friend for support as she does as Erza asks, her knees shaking in her pre-weakened state. The answer echoes in their heads.

"They're looking for a rebellion."

* * *

**If you are still confused, that's normal. You will understand everything later...for now, enjoy the mystery and prepare for the up and coming NaLu moments next chapter. They excite me!**

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed this. Please review if you plan to continue reading when the next chapter comes out...which will hopefully be in under a month. **


	3. III

**I have to apologize for this chapter. It's not the most exciting read, but it's a necessary evil for the thrill of this story that is up and coming. That's not to say it's boring...it's just kind of textbook like...jk. It's totally boring and total crap. **

**I won't crack down about reviews for this chapter, just know that if you don't read this one, you will probably be lost for the rest of this story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Experiment 5829

A Fairy Tail FanFiction

by CoriRedde

* * *

**There isn't much to do around Magnolia Labs for the experiments. **The best entertainment for the members of the Coordinate Team is usually the Database streaming that each has in his or her room. For Erza, the leader of the Coordinate Team, having knowledge is an essential part of good leadership. She would still be the first to admit that Lucy is the smartest member of the team, but she is still a firm believer in having her own intelligence. It isn't all up to her, though. Whatever Database programs are programmed into an Experiment decides the level of intelligence. However, Erza being Erza, would not accept that so readily.

Her fingers fly across the sensitive computer screen, searching through files compatible with her Database VIII. Finally, after much obnoxious bleeping and reroutes, Erza finally manages to convert a file that Lucy had recommended to her into Database VIII format. Lucy herself is compatible with most Database information, a fact Erza had to force herself not to resent, for her already existent IX and soon-to-be-downloaded specialty Database XII.

The download screen blinks green, the white numbers on the bar proudly displaying 100%. The next page bleeps with an _Open Now? _button and _Save for Later _selection. One light-skinned finger taps impatiently at the first option. The fingers of her other hands drum on the panel of her desk. The screen flicks to black for a quick second before the document comes up. Erza deftly presses the SE plugs to her temples and anchors her hands to two locks to wait for the sharp, jolting pain of new information.

"Download to Database VIII," she commands out loud. The computer responds with an affirmative, before a woman's voice calmly counts down from ten. There's a jolt, but Erza emits no shriek of pain. Her knuckles turn white from how hard she clenches her fists.

"Experiment 3792," the computer says in its automated voice, "Download of _Earthland's Beginning: The Change from Old Age to Now _is now completed. Beginning reading sequence."

* * *

_**In year 2984, a great plague struck Earth.** Very few people were able to survive the mass biological warfare lead by Vladimir Zeref and Drago Acnologia. Those who did survive were able to rebuild the world after the Zeref Destruction Era in which Zeref and Acnologia took control of the world in tyrannical reign. After a time, the two began to argue which led to a civil war among the one power on Earth. Those lucky enough to survive built the world anew, shedding the name Earth and calling their planet Earthland instead. _

_For a time, the new Earthland reverted to a much simpler period. People lived in villages and small towns. Technology lost its lure for awhile, until year 3600 when a group of people decided to build the city of Fiore in what was once Earth's Europe. Soon after, much of the world began to shape back into large cities. However, much of the world became overgrown wilderness again as the world government, called The Council, reshaped each city into its own utopia. Citizens were now given aptitude tests to determine their roles in life and inventors became like gods. So in 3996 when a young scientist named Jude Heartfilia came out with the truth of what happened in Magnolia labs, he became revered as one of the most important figures of the new age. The labs had been one of the first buildings and project houses to be introduced to Earthland, but with the introduction of Experiments, it became even more so. _

_Experiments originally were made to be organic robots of sorts, able to complete the functions no natural born human would ever want to do. As the experiments became more and more advanced, however, they began to run from Magnolia labs, starting up rebellions. This is what caused Jude Heartfilia to release the information about the labs. Humans then began to hate Experiments, not trusting them in any way. _

_The Council saw this as an opportunity to better control the public and Experiments became police officers and secret forces. However, the amount of Experiment escapees was a rapidly growing percentage, so Jude Heartfilia and a team of scientists decided to create the Coordinate Team. The team was specially made to subdue Experiments and bring them back to Magnolia labs or whichever lab the captured Experiment originated in. It is known that the escaped Experiments call themselves the Rebellion, and that their ultimate goal is to destroy the labs and all evidence of their existence so that they may live out their lives peacefully with humans. Though there were many failed attempts at making the Coordinate Team, the current team as of year 4029 is a success. The project it originates from this time is Fairy Tail._

Erza sighs, detangling herself from the computer. _Lucy,_ she thinks slowly, _is there really a chance for us to...leave?_ Somewhere down the hall, the cries of a new experiment echo harshly.

* * *

**"Dammit!" A tall, blonde haired man cursed, banging his fist against the table in front of him.** The people gathered around him wore dark expressions, echoing the man's sentiments.

"Laxus, please-!"

"If Jellal can't even put together a simple mission like this, how do we know he's doing any good on the council?!" The blonde rages around. He grabs the arm of a pretty white-haired girl passing by him.

"Mirajane," he growls, get Jellal on the line, I need to speak with him."

"But, Laxus, Jellal is-"

"ENOUGH!"

The new voice comes from a short, balding man with a traveler's cloak draped over his shoulders. Mirajane lets out a sigh of relief, sliding her arm free of the tight grip Laxus had on her.

"What happened?" The short man demands, coming up to the table. His dark eyes stare into the furious ones of the blonde man. "Laxus!" The man says again when there is no response. "Answer me!"

"Master Makarov," a new voice, a gentle one belonging to a petite girl with blue hair, "Jellal's team failed."

"No..." Makarov murmurs, hanging his head, "At least Jellal himself is still on the Council. And Ultear from the Grimiore Heart project is soon to be joining him. Our power is still growing even with this setback."

The people who had been around the table during Laxus's outburst approach the man known as the master.

"Master," says the first, a green haired man, "Let the Raijinshuu watch this new team. Surely we can leave them some sort of message." He waves his hand to emphasize his unique power of setting rules with words.

"Fried is right, Mastah," the tallest of the three says with his tongue hanging out; five little creatures zoom around his head, "Weh can do et!"

"Bixlow, really," says the female of the group. She kneels down in front of the short man respectfully, "Let us go, Master. We won't engage, merely observe. We can relay information through Laxus."

Makarov sighs, rubbing his temples before glancing at the tall blonde. "What do you say Laxus?"

"My team can definitely do it, old man," Laxus says, growling in determination, "I trust them." He turns to the petite blue-haired girl who had been there earlier.

"Levy," Laxus says, "can you hack their records? When is the team going out next?"

Levy smirks, an odd expression for her innocent face, "Tomorrow. Already hacked their files." She turns to the Raijinshuu. The three wear humorless smiles as their nerves start to churn. "You'd better leave tonight. They're going to Hargeon."

* * *

**Experiment C8's eyes lit back up as fresh tape was rolled into his head.** The cat-like recorder sat up.

"Ok!" He announced to the Coordinate Team waiting around him. He jumped out of the nameless scientist's hands and spread his wings, "Let's go!"

* * *

**I apologize. That was total crap and super short. I'm going to post chapter four next week, and it will be a uniform length and have actual story. Please be excited!**


End file.
